Poder capilar
by Ayane Blue
Summary: PPG Doujinshi: O cabelo de Explosão cresceu da noite para o dia, e junto com ele, o seu nível de feromônio. Para livra-lo um pouco das garotas, Dr. Brisbaine manda ele e os irmãos para uma missão. Isso dará certo?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Poder capilar**

**Capítulo 1.**

Explosão P.O.V.

Meu dia começou com o barulho do despertador idiota do Durão. Eu não sei o que ele tem na cabeça de colocar pra despertar em pleno sábado. Como não consegui mais dormir, resolvi levantar e me vestir.

Quando me olhei no espelho, levei um susto: meu cabelo estava comprido até a cintura, parecia o cabelo do Durão. E ele era bem curto no dia anterior.

**Eu: ***em pânico* DR. BRISBAINE!

Com o meu grito, meus irmãos acordaram num pulo.

Fortão P.O.V.

Eu logo entendi o porquê do grito do Explosão: ele estava com os cabelos compridos, parecia a Hanna Montana (risos).

Como o grito acordou a casa toda, Dr. Brisbaine, Máximo e até a robô Jenny entraram no quarto correndo.

**Dr. Brisbaine: ***espantado* O que foi, Explos... o que aconteceu com seus cabelos?!

**Explosão: ***passando a mão nos cabelos* Eu não sei, Dr. Brisbaine! Ontem eles estavam curtos, eu juro! Não sei como o Durão agüenta ter tanto cabelo!

**Durão: **Eu os prendo! Pode deixar que eu te ajudo! Os outros podem voltar a dormir ou ir tomar café!

É claro que não deixei ninguém dormir. Arrastei todo mundo pra cozinha.

Máximo P.O.V.

Nunca tinha visto nada igual como o que aconteceu com o cabelo do Explosão. Nem o cabelo da Rapunzel crescia tanto assim da noite para o dia.

Estava disposto a pesquisar, se o Explosão deixasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Explosão P.O.V.

Felizmente, Durão me ajudou com o cabelo, prendendo-o do mesmo jeito que o dele. Depois disso, nos vestimos e fomos tomar café com os outros.

Quando me sentei na mesa, notei algo estranho: a Jenny estava me olhando de um modo nada comum.

**Eu: ***receoso* O... o que foi?

Como Durão e Fortão estavam concentrados na comida, e o Dr. Brisbaine e o Máximo estavam lendo o jornal, ninguém notou a Jenny chegando perto de mim.

Mais precisamente, do meu ouvido.

**Jenny:** *cochichando* Você está bem atraente, fofo!

Isso me fez arregalar os olhos, e foi aí que eu entendi o olhar esquisito dela: ela estava querendo me agarrar.

**Eu: ***em pânico* DR. BRISBAINE!

**Dr. Brisbaine: ***entediado* O que foi agora, Explosão?

Com o grito, Jenny se afastou um pouco.

**Eu: ***acusando* A Jenny está querendo me agarrar!

**Jenny: ***virando a cabeça pro outro lado* Eu não, imagina!

Por via das dúvidas, fui me sentar do lado do Fortão e longe da Jenny.

Jenny P.O.V.

Admito que o Explosão é bem observador. Como ele sabia que eu estava com vontade de agarrá-lo? Só por causa do que eu disse?

Na verdade, eu nem sabia a razão de querer agarrá-lo. Eu só queria! Tinha algo de atraente no Explosão que apareceu junto com o cabelo comprido dele.

Durão P.O.V.

Eu acho engraçado cada "chilique" que o Explosão tem. Ele não tem isso desde que o Fortão resolveu fazer o almoço e quase pôs fogo na casa (risos).

Mas a Jenny querer agarrá-lo?!

Ih, tô começando a achar que tem mais alguma coisa que mudou no explosão, além do cabelo.

* * *

Taí o segundo capítulo. Agradeço a **LGL-3** por sua review. Continuem comentando.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Explosão P.O.V.

Pra não correr o risco de ser agarrado pela Jenny novamente, eu fui treinar meus golpes num campinho a dois quarteirões de casa. Só que as garotas que passavam por ali paravam pra me olhar, e muitas me olhavam com segundas intenções.

Depois de alguns dias, eu fui falar com o Máximo. Ele tirou um fio de cabelo meu pra fazer análise.

**Máximo: ***analisando no microscópio* Hum... por essa eu não esperava! Explosão, você entrou no laboratório no dia anterior ao que o seu cabelo cresceu?

Tentei me lembrar desse dia. Eu realmente havia entrado no laboratório.

**Eu: **Sim!

**Máximo: **E derrubou alguma coisa?

**Eu: **Se não me engano, um frasco... em cima de mim!

**Máximo: **Agora está explicado! Você foi atingido pela química 5! Não foi só o seu cabelo que aumentou! Aumentou também o seu nível de feromônio!

A última coisa que me lembro, antes de desmaiar, foi a cara assustada do Máximo.

Máximo P.O.V.

Com certeza o Explosão deve saber o que é feromônio, senão não teria desmaiado. Com seu feromônio aumentado, ele atraía qualquer garota, coisa na qual ele não era acostumado a fazer.

Se ainda fosse o Fortão...

**Dr. Brisbaine: ***entrando no laboratório e vendo Explosão desmaiado* O que aconteceu, Máximo?

Lhe contei o que descobri.

**Eu: **Acha que podemos fazer um antídoto?

**Dr. Brisbaine: **Podemos! Mas até lá, o Explosão vai ter que ficar longe das meninas se não quiser ser agarrado por elas!

**Máximo: **Mas como ele vai fazer isso? Tem mulher até aqui em casa!

**Dr. Brisbaine: **O único jeito é mandá-lo pra uma missão, junto com os irmãos! Felizmente, eu tenho uma!

Não discordei da ideia dele, e pelo jeito que Explosão era perseguido pelas garotas, também não discordaria.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Fortão P.O.V.

Eu pulei de alegria quando o Dr. Brisbaine disse que iríamos à uma missão. Me animei tanto que fui arrumar as malas antes mesmo de saber qual era a missão (risos).

**Durão: ***reclamando* Pára com essa afobação toda!

**Explosão: ***quando Dr. Brisbaine entrou no quarto* Qual é a missão, Dr. Brisbaine?

**Dr. Brisbaine:** Vocês devem recuperar um amuleto místico que está numa mansão antiga à três quarteirões daqui! Parece simples, mas não se enganem!

Antes que pudéssemos perguntar alguma coisa, ele tirou duas fotos do bolso e nos mostrou a primeira: era a foto de um casal, junto com uma garota de cabelos azul-escuros e olhos castanhos.

**Dr. Brisbaine:** Esses eram os moradores da mansão: o Sr. e a Sra. Tie, junto com sua filha Katrina! Eles foram vistos pela última vez há 2 anos atrás, e sua morte aconteceu na mansão! Há boatos de que eles ainda assombram a mansão, mas ainda não foi comprovado! Então tomem cuidado!

Durão P.O.V.

Senti um frio na espinha com o que ele disse, e nem sabia o porquê. A segunda foto era um retrato do tal amuleto místico.

Depois que ele nos passou as instruções, fomos arrumar nossas mochilas com o que íamos precisar para a missão.

**Explosão: **Até acho bom irmos fazer uma missão! Fico sem medo das garotas me agarrarem!

**Eu:** O que o Máximo te disse naquele dia?

**Explosão:** Que o meu nível de feromônio aumentou junto com o meu cabelo!

**Fortão:** O que é feromônio?

Dei um tapa na testa. Como é que ele não sabia disso?!

**Eu:** *antes que perdesse a paciência* Eu te explico depois!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Explosão P.O.V.

No dia seguinte, nós partimos para a tal mansão antiga. O Dr. Brisbaine não havia mentido: o lugar parecia cenário de filme de terror.

**Durão: ***carregando uma lanterna* Melhor entrarmos logo, pegar o amuleto místico e cair fora!

Durão estrou na frente, e Fortão e eu fomos logo atrás.

**Fortão:** A mansão é muito grande, Durão! Não devíamos nos separar e e cobrir mais terreno?

Eu quase entrei em pânico!

**Durão:** *indignado* Mas de jeito nenhum! Você é especialista em se perder! Vamos ficar todos juntos e ponto final!

Como eu prestava atenção em algo que estava escrito nas paredes, não notei meus irmãos mudando de direção, e demorei pra perceber que estava perdido.

Chamei-os, mas não obtive resposta. Como estava numa "encruzilhada" de corredores, não sabia pra onde tinham ido e decidi chutar, indo pelo da esquerda.

Fortão P.O.V.

Estava adorando aquela missão, perigo era meu "sobrenome". Bom, é jeito de falar, porque meu sobrenome é Jojo (risos).

Enquanto seguia o Durão pelo corredor, minha barriga roncou. Cutuquei o Durão.

**Eu:** *constrangido* Durão, você tem alguma coisa pra comer?

**Durão:** *olhar gelado* Eu disse pra você não comer tudo de uma vez! Se quer comida, pede pro Explos... ONDE ESTÁ O EXPLOSÃO?

**Eu:** *olhando pra trás* Ele estava atrás de mim! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! E SE ELE FOI DEVORADO PELOS FANTASMAS DA MANSÃO?!

**Durão:** *suspirando* Fantasmas não comem, seu debilóide! A gente vai atrás do Explosão depois que procurarmos o amuleto! E não se preocupe, nosso irmão sabe se cuidar!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Explosão P.O.V.

Já estava começando a achar que aquele corredor não era o corredor certo, quando avistei uma porta no final dele. Curioso do jeito que sou, a abri. Era a porta de um salão, que apesar de antigo e escuro, estava bem conservado.

Por coincidência, o amuleto que estávamos procurando estava caído no chão do salão, e eu me abaixei para pegá-lo, de joelhos.

**Voz: **Homem...

Levei um susto ao ouvir essa voz. Ainda de joelhos, olhei pra frente e vi uma garota se aproximando. Reconheci ser Katrina, a filha dos moradores da mansão.

Ela tinha o olhar fixo, e não reagiu quando eu me levantei do chão e chacoalhei a mão na frente dela. Mas quando estalei os dedos, ela agarrou meu pulso com força.

Se era um fantasma, como eu a sentia? Eu pensava sobre isso, quando senti algo em minha boca. Ela estava com a mão nos meus lábios.

Katrina P.O.V.

Ao contrário do que aquele garoto provavelmente estaria pensando, eu não tenho cegueira.

Não tinha nem ideia de quem era aquele garoto, mas era o garoto mais atraente que já tinha visto.

Eu passava os dedos pelos lábios daquele garoto, e já estava com segundas intenções: provar os lábios dele.

**Eu: ***voz firme* Você tem os lábios muito bonitos!

É claro que não era só os lábios: era ele todo.

Explosão P.O.V.

O que aquela garota quis dizer com "você tem os lábios muito bonitos"? Com certeza, eu descobriria logo.

Ela tirou a mão dos meus lábios e chegou mais perto ainda de mim, me enlaçando forte no pescoço. Foi aí que eu entendi tudo: ela estava querendo me beijar.

Estava tão perto do meu rosto que nossos narizes já roçavam um no outro, sem falar que eu estava muito vermelho. Provavelmente seria impossível impedir que ela me beijasse.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Durão P.O.V.

Já estava farto de tudo isso. Ainda não havíamos encontrado nem o amuleto nem o Explosão, e o Fortão continuava reclamando que estava com fome.

**Grito: ***ouvido na mansão inteira* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**Fortão: ***reconhecendo o grito* É o Explosão! E está com problemas! Eu disse pra gente não se separar!

**Eu: ***encarando-o* Fortão, quem disse isso fui eu!

**Fortão: **Não importa agora se eu "roubei" sua fala! Explosão precisa da gente!

Nós saímos correndo atrás do Explosão. No cruzamento de corredores, batemos de frente justamente com ele, que havia saído de outro corredor.

**Eu: ***preocupado* Explosão, o que houve?

Mas ele não respondeu, apenas nos puxou pelos pulsos e saiu correndo, nos arrastando. Eu não estava entendendo nada: por que o Explosão estava tão assustado?

**Explosão: ***em pânico* Dr. Brisbaine tinha razão: ESSA CASA É ASSOMBRADA!

Ele só pode ter visto um fantasma, com certeza.

Fortão P.O.V.

Quando estávamos quase na porta de entrada, ela se fechou sozinha. Achei, no início, que era só o vento, até uma garota aparecer do nada na frente da porta. Nós paramos de correr, e o Explosão se escondeu atrás do Durão.

Apareceram mais duas pessoas, uma de cada lado da garota. Foi aí que eu entendi: aqueles estranhos na nossa frente eram a família Tie.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Katrina P.O.V.

Mesmo com medo, o loirinho era uma graça. Eu estava disposta a torná-lo meu marido, mesmo que tivesse que ressuscitar a mim mesma. Principalmente depois dele ter berrado quando eu ia beijá-lo e me assustado, aproveitando pra fugir.

Fiz um sinal para os meus pais, e eles jogaram sonífero nos garotos. Com eles desacordados, foi mais fácil levá-los para o salão em que eu estava antes.

Durão P.O.V.

Quando recobrei a consciência, notei que estava preso numa jaula. Fortão estava ao meu lado, ainda inconsciente.

**Eu: ***chacoalhando-o* Fortão, acorda!

**Fortão: ***esfregando os olhos* O que foi?

Ele logo notou que estávamos presos. Só não entendi por que ele começou a rir.

**Eu: ***confuso* Qual é a graça?

**Fortão: ***apontando* Olha lá!

Olhei para onde Fortão apontava e quase comecei a rir também: Explosão, do lado de fora, estava usando terno, enquanto seus pulsos estavam amarrados em cima, e a garota Katrina estava vestida de noiva ao lado dele.

Logo não aguentei mais e acompanhei o Fortão nas risadas.

Explosão P.O.V.

Se tem uma coisa pior do que usar terno é ver seus irmãos rindo de você estar usando terno. Como estava com os pulsos amarrados, não pude evitar que Katrina tirasse o amuleto místico do meu bolso.

**Eu:** *assustado* O que vai fazer com ele?

Ela me olhou com um sorriso maroto, que me fez ter calafrios. Meus irmãos pararam de rir e também ficaram assustados.

**Katrina: **Eu posso deixar que fiquem com o amuleto, com uma condição!

**Durão: **Qual?

**Katrina: **O loirinho kawaii vai ter que se casar comigo!

Arregalei os olhos, enquanto meus irmãos voltavam a rir.

**Fortão: ***risada histérica* Eu quero ser o padrinho!

Eu juro que, se não estivesse amarrado, encheria ele de pancada.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Durão P.O.V.

Seria engraçado ver o Explosão se casando, mas o Dr. Brisbaine não ia gostar que voltássemos pra casa sem ele.

**Eu:** *cochichando* Fortão, usa aquele seu poder nas cordas que seguram o Explosão! Aí a gente pode fugir voando!

Fortão relutou um pouco antes de aceitar, pois estava se divertindo, mas preparou o golpe e o lançou nas cordas do Explosão, acertando até a parede.

Com os pulsos livres, ele nos libertou da jaula com seu poder, e nós saímos voando pelo buraco que havia se formado na parede.

Katrina P.O.V.

Não tinha nem ideia de que aqueles garotos possuíam super poderes. Mas não fui atrás deles.

Um dia, a gente ainda se veria, e eu terei aquele loiro pra mim.

Dr. Brisbaine P.O.V.

Os meninos desordeiros voltaram pra casa à noite, o que me surpreendeu, pois achei que iriam demorar mais pra completar a missão.

**Eu:** *quando eles chegaram* Como foi a missão?

**Fortão:** *suspirando* Não conseguimos trazer o amuleto! Tivemos problemas! Fala sério, Explosão! Eu queria ser seu padrinho de casamento!

**Explosão:** *irritado* CALA ESSA BOCA!

Foi aí que eu notei que ele estava de terno, mas antes de eu perguntar qualquer coisa, ele saiu correndo.

Explosão P.O.V.

Essa foi uma das missões mais esquisitas da minha vida: eu quase acabei casando. Refletia sobre isso enquanto trocava o terno pelo pijama e me deitava na cama.

Essa confusão toda foi por causa do meu cabelo, que aumentou meu nível de feromônio. E eu já sabia como iria resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

Só esperava que desse certo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Fortão P.O.V.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, notei o Explosão sentado na cama, e me surpreendi ao ver o que ele fez.

**Eu:** *espantado* Você cortou o seu cabelo?! Achei que gostasse do cabelo comprido!

**Explosão:** *rindo* Eu gosto! Mas antes ficar sem ele do que ser obrigado a casar! Espero que o meu nível de feromônio tenha voltado ao normal!

Pelo jeito, o plano dele havia funcionado. Jenny não o agarrava pela casa, e ele podia treinar sem se preocupar.

Mas de vez em quando, passávamos na frente da casa mal-assombrada, e eu sempre dava uma debochada da cara do Explosão (risos).

Explosão P.O.V.

Apesar do meu nível de feromônio ter voltado ao normal, ainda sinto que a Katrina está atrás de mim.

No momento, não penso em casamento, pois só tenho 15 anos. Mas... quem sabe um dia?

Só espero que, quando esse dia chegar, eu não esteja amarrado (risos).

FIM!!!


End file.
